5 Minutos
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Neko esta cansada de que Matt la deje siempre "a Medias" así que decide vengarse de el por dejarla "a medias" y por el resfriado jugando al juego de los 5 minutos que le recomendó Near. Otro Songfic. Dejen reviews. continuación de mi anterior songfic "Jugando a la enfermera" Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.


Hola!

Debería estar trabajando en el capitulo de "Human Centipede final Alterno" de South Park perooo...decidí darme un descanso por un tiempo. jajaja

En fin, subí este mini fic -Songfic mejor dicho- es una continuación de mi fic anterior "Jugando a la enfermera" de Death Note.

Pareja: Matt x Neko (O sea yo! :P)

Canción: 4 Minutes-Madonna (Elegí esa porque no encontré una versión llamada 5 minutes xD)

* * *

><p>Anteriormente (fic "Jugando a la enfermera"):<p>

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

-Matty No Baka-Dijo la Otaku aun sonándose la nariz con los pañuelos –Porque te creí semejante mentira?-

Escucha la puerta abrirse, saca la sabana de la cama y era Matt, entraba con algo para comer y una botella de jugo.

-Neko, te traje la comida-dijo el-Levántate-  
>-No puedo moverme-Dijo avergonzada-Ecchi!-estornuda<br>-Vamos, haz el intento vaga-Dijo el dejando las cosas en la mesa de noche.

Se levanta, quedando sentada en la cama, sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda.

-Nya!-Gimió adolorida-no voy a poder moverme bien en mucho tiempo…-  
>-No exageres-Dijo él y se ríe<br>-Y DE QUIEN CREES QUE FUE LA CULPA EH?-Dijo enojada  
>-Pueees…-Se puso a pensar y dijo-Tuya…pero gracias a ti me cure-<p>

Dicho eso se levanto y se fue de la habitación riéndose.

-MALDITO! ME VOY A VENGAR-Grito ella, estaba por irse a dormir un rato mas de no ser porque tuvo que ir al baño a solucionar "Cierto problema".

* * *

><p>Pasaron 2 días, Neko se curo del resfriado que le contagio Matt -Obvio- pero aunque estuviera curada y un poco mejor, se sentía molesta...Matt le había contagiado su resfriado, era la hora de vengarse, durante las próximas semanas trato de evitarlo, verlo y hablarle. Matt estaba preocupado por ella porque no sabia que era lo que le pasaba.<p>

Neko se encontraba en su habitación sentada en el suelo mirando un anime yaoi llamado Love Stage **(Autora: Amo ese anime!)** hasta que siente que alguien le tapa los ojos, trata de adivinar quien es pero no puede quitarse las manos de los ojos.

-Quien esta tapándome los ojos?!-Dijo la otaku enojada- Sea quien sea! que me deje en paz-

-No hasta que adivines quien esta detrás tuyo y como se llama-Dijo Matt, tomo una venda y le tapo los ojos para que no lo vea

-No se quien eres, si no me destapas los ojos no adivinare...-Dijo ella

-Acaso no reconoces mi voz?-Dijo Matt, le agarra el rostro con la mano y la besa-Soy yo-

-Yo quien?-Pregunto Neko haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, empezó a gemir, sintió que le estaban mordiendo el cuello-nnngh...-

-Y? Ya recordaste quien soy?-Dijo Matt en tono divertido bajando las manos y metiendolas debajo de la remera de Neko tocando su cintura.

-Creo que no...aaah-Dijo Neko gimiendo-E...eres...-

Enseguida reacciono, sabia quien era la persona que la tocaba de esa manera y la hacia sentir bien...Era Matt!

-MATT! HIJO DE P*TA!-Grito Neko quitándose la venda de los ojos, pero cuando se la quito el ya no estaba, escucho unas risas a lo lejos.

Neko P.O.V

Oke...ya esta decidido, ahora si que me voy a vengar, hijo de re mil p*ta! no se que le pasa últimamente pero me esta dejando a medias todo el tiempo...justo como ahora...quisiera matarlo, pero no puedo porque lo amo demasiado y no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo matándolo.

-Auug-Gemí, empeze a sentir un dolor insoportable en mi zona intima, otra vez me estaba excitando, tenia que controlarme...salí corriendo al baño, me quite la ropa y me di un baño de agua tibia para que se me fuera el dolor.

Salí del baño ya vestida con mi ropa de antes, me puse a planear mi venganza por lo del resfriado y por lo de ahora pero no se me ocurría nada, todos mis intentos eran inútiles.

-Esto no funciona-Dije molesta-Le pediré ayuda a un profesional-

Salí de mi habitación y fui a ver a Near, el estaba jugando con unos dados, me vio parada en mi lugar sin moverme.

-Que sucede Neko?-Me pregunto

-Tengo un problema y quiero que me ayudes-Dije yo arrodillándome para quedar a su altura.

-Que problema tienes ahora?-

-Buenooo...como puedo decírtelo? estoo...Q-Que haces tu para vengarte de Mello cuando el te deja "a medias"?-Pregunte avergonzada y baje la mirada esperando una respuesta **(Autora: Seh! en casi todos mis fics de Death Note esos 2 son pareja x3) **

-Adivinare...Matt te hizo eso de dejarte a medias otra vez no?-Pregunto Near-Es fácil, alguna vez jugaste al juego de los 5 minutos?-

-Mmmm...-Dije yo pensando, no conocía ese juego tan extraño-No, Nunca lo jugué...que hay que hacer?-

-Tienes que encerrarte con tu pareja en tu habitación o en la de el, en este caso en la de Matt-Me dijo Near-Agarras el teléfono celular y lo programas en 5 minutos en el cronometro, pones una canción que a los 2 les guste y tu tienes que tocarlo, besarlo y todo eso-

-Suena fácil-Dije yo

-Si, pero hay 2 reglas-Dijo Near- El no tiene que tocarte porque si lo hace pierde, y si tiene una erección involuntaria o los 2 se excitan también pierden-

-Que complicado-Dije yo-No creo que Matt este 5 minutos sin tocarme...cuantas veces has jugado a eso con Mello?-

-Eeem-Trata de no sonrojarse por mi pregunta pervertida-C-Como una veces-

-Jajaja te dejo a medias pero bien lindo eh? jajaja-Me callo porque Near me estaba mirando seriamente-Ya me voy, gracias por la ayuda-

* * *

><p>A la noche (21:34 p.m) la otaku-fujoshi se dirigió a la habitación de Matt con un cable USB y su MP-3 para jugar al juego de los "5 minutos". al llegar entro sin tocar la puerta, Matt estaba ahi jugando con su PSP como siempre. Neko escondió el cable USB detrás de ella.<p>

-Eeeem...-Dijo un poco nerviosa-Ejem!-

-Neko?-Matt la ve y deja el PSP-Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a jugar un juego contigo-Dijo ella-Perdón por enojarme todo este tiempo así que quiero disculparme jugando al juego de los "5 minutos"- Mintio para no decirle que en realidad quería venganza, saco el cable USB-Traje mi MP-3 y el cable USB-

-Para que?-Pregunto Matt- Y como se juega a los "5 Minutos"?-

-Estooo...E-Es un Juego Erótico, me lo explico Near-Dijo sonrojada- en fin, empezamos?-

-Pero no me explicaste las reglas-dijo Matt

-Son solo 2-Dijo la Otaku sentándolo en la cama- no tienes que tocarme porque si lo haces pierdes, y si tienes una erección involuntaria o los 2 nos excitamos perdemos el juego...entendiste?-

-S-Si-Dijo Matt y puso las manos detrás de el-Empieza...-

-Oke!-Dijo ella sonriendo, agarra la computadora de Matt y pone el Cable USB junto con el MP-3, pone la canción "4 Minutes" de Madonna, toma el celular -de Matt también- Programa 5 minutos en el cronometro.

Empieza a sonar la canción y Neko primero se queda parada en su lugar:

_(Timbaland:) _  
><em>I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes <em>  
><em>(repeat several times) <em>  
><em>Break down <em>

Neko empieza a cantar una parte de Madonna mientras se ponía a bailar la coreografía del videoclip al ritmo de la canción.

-_Come on bo_y- Canto Neko acercándose a Matt y atrayendolo hacia ella, luego se aparta-_ I've been waiting for somebody. To pick up my stroll_-

_(Justin:) _  
><em>Well don't waste time <em>  
><em>Give me a sign <em>  
><em>Tell me how you wanna roll <em>

-Neko-Dijo Matt-No te vayas-

-Quieres que me acerque?-Dijo ella sin dejar de bailar la coreo-esta bien-me acerque de nuevo y el empezo a besarme y yo correspondi al beso, vi a Matt levantando las manos para tocarme pero me aleje-Hey! eso no vale, si me tocas pierdes-

-Shit-Matt se cruzo de brazos para evitar tocar a Neko, ella siguió bailando.

_(Madonna:) _  
><em>I want somebody to speed it up for me <em>  
><em>Then take it down slow <em>  
><em>There's enough room for both <em>

_(Justin:) _  
><em>Well, I can handle that <em>  
><em>You just gotta show me where it's at <em>  
><em>Are you ready to go <em>  
><em>(Are you ready to go) <em>

Justo cuando terminan de decir "Are you ready to go" Neko se quita la remera que llevaba puesta para dormir quedando con su sostén puesto, Matt empezaba a excitarse pero tuvo que contenerse porque si se excitaba también perdía el juego. Neko miro el tiempo en el teléfono -4:34 minutos-Dijo ella en voz baja-Perfecto, me queda un poco de tiempo-

Se sube a la cama, quedando sentada sobre Matt, se levanta y empieza a mover su cintura para excitarlo.

-Neko!-Dijo el conteniendo sus ganas de empujarla-No hagas eso-

-Porque no?-Dijo ella, se aleja y se pone detraes de el-Y si hago esto te excito?-Se acerca a su oído y empieza a morderlo sin poner tanta fuerza.

-aaagh...N-Neko!-Matt estaba gimiendo por las mordidas de Neko

-Lo siento...me detengo?-Dijo ella en tono divertido, Matt negó con la cabeza-Oke!-Siguió con su trabajo, después llego a la mejilla de este, mordiéndola y de vez en cuando pasandole la lengua.

_(Madonna & Justin:) _  
><em>If you want it <em>  
><em>You already got it <em>  
><em>If you thought it <em>  
><em>It better be what you want <em>  
><em>If you feel it <em>  
><em>It must be real just <em>  
><em>Say the word and imma give you what you want <em>

_-_N-Ne-Neko! Y-Ya déjame!-Dijo Matt-No podre contenerme mucho mas tiempo-

-Aguanta un poco mas-Dijo ella bajando las manos al pecho de Matt tocándolo-Recuerda que si me tocas pierdes-

-L-Lo se...pero esto es demasiado-

Neko no lo escucho, volvió a ponerse delante de el y le quito la remera que llevaba puesta tirándola lejos. se aleja de el otra vez y se pone a bailar.

_(Madonna & Justin:) _  
><em>Time is waiting <em>  
><em>We only got 4 minutes to save the world <em>  
><em>No hesitating <em>  
><em>Grab a boy <em>  
><em>Grab a girl <em>  
><em>Time is waiting <em>

-_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_- Canto Neko levantando 4 dedos como en el videoclip.

_No hesitating _  
><em>We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes <em>

-Neko-Dijo Matt ya sonrojado, empezaba a sentir calor-Me encanta tu voz, cantas lindo-

-Muchas gracias-Dijo ella, empujo a Matt en la cama acostandolo y ella se puso encima de el, empezó a besarlo con deseperacion, este corresponde evitando tocarla, Neko pone sus manos en el pelo de Matt y empieza de despeinarlo.

-Hey! Eso no es justo-Dijo Matt molesto-Porque solo tu me puedes tocar?-

-Es parte del juego-Dijo ella riéndose, se arrodillo, toma a Matt de los brazos y lo levanta dejándolo sentado otra vez, se sienta sobre el como lo hizo antes y empieza a subir y bajar simulando que la estaba penetrando.

_(Madonna & Justin:) _  
><em>Keep it up ….. <em>  
><em>Madonna <em>  
><em>You gotta get in line, hop <em>  
><em>Tick tock tick tock tick tock <em>  
><em>That's right, keep it up <em>  
><em>Keep it up, don't…. <em>  
><em>Madonna, uh <em>  
><em>You gotta get in line, hop <em>  
><em>Tick tock tick tock tick tock <em>

-Aaagh! Neko-Matt empezó a gemir por los movimientos de Neko, esta empezó a gemir mientras seguía moviéndose-Neko! detente!-

Neko no lo escucho -de nuevo- siguió moviéndose, hasta que llego a tocar un bulto debajo del jean de Matt y supo que el se estaba excitando...Muy bien! había logrado su venganza, Se detuvo y se alejo un poco de Matt.

-Perdiste-Dijo ella-Tuviste una erección involuntaria, así que acabas de perder el juego amigo mio-

_(Madonna:) _  
><em>Sometimes I think what I need is a human intervention, yeah <em>

_(Justin:) _  
><em>And you know I can tell that you like it <em>  
><em>And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey hey <em>

-Y tu que me dices?-Dijo el señalando mi zona intima, vi que me estaba mojando por la excitación-Tu también te excitaste, así que perdiste-Se levanta y se acerca a Neko- O me equivoco?-

-N-No, claro que no-Dijo ella-En todo caso, ya que los 2 perdimos podemos darnos un "premio" de consolación no?-

-Claro que si-Dijo Matt con una sonrisa pervertida y atrayendo a Neko hacia el.

_(Madonna:) _  
><em>The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah <em>

_(Justin:) _  
><em>But if I die tonight <em>  
><em>At least I can say I did what I wanted to do <em>  
><em>Tell me, how about you? <em>

Neko P.O.V

Estaba tan distraída con Matt que no me di cuenta de que la canción seguía sonando, no sabia cuantos minutos pasaron pero eso no importa, ahora estoy con el y voy a aprovechar mi tiempo para que estemos juntos.

le desabroche el jean a Matt y el empezó a quitarme mi jean, una vez que logro quitármelo también lo tiro lejos, subió sus manos por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi sostén y también me lo quita, me empuja acostándome en la cama quedando el arriba mio.

-Aaah...Matt-Dije un poco excitada

-Que pasa Neko?-Pregunto el-Quieres que me detenga?-

-No-Lo dije casi gritando-ni se te ocurra dejarme a medias otra vez maldito!-

_(Madonna & Justin:) _  
><em>If you want it <em>  
><em>You already got it <em>  
><em>If you thought it <em>  
><em>It better be what you want <em>  
><em>If you feel it <em>  
><em>It must be real just <em>  
><em>Say the word and imma give you what you want <em>

-Ya, tranquila, estaba bromeando-Se ríe, baja su cabeza hasta mi cuello y empieza a morderlo.

-Aaah...aaah-Me costaba hablar por los gemidos.

-Te gusta no?-Me pregunto Matt

-S-Si-Dije yo-Dame mas, quiero sentirte adentro de mi-

-Lo que tu digas-Se ríe y vuelve a besarme.

* * *

><p>Matt baja su mano derecha hasta la zona intima de Neko, empieza a introducir los dedos dentro de ella como las otras veces.<p>

-AAAAH!-Neko echa la cabeza para atrás-Matt! s-se siente bien...-

-Me alegro que te guste-Dijo el y siguió con su trabajo, después de unos minutos Neko ya estaba dilatada.

_(Madonna & Justin:) _  
><em>Time is waiting <em>  
><em>We only got 4 minutes to save the world <em>  
><em>No hesitating <em>  
><em>Grab a boy <em>  
><em>Grab a girl <em>  
><em>Time is waiting <em>  
><em>We only got 4 minutes to save the world <em>  
><em>No hesitating <em>  
><em>We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes<em>

-C-Creo...creo que ya estoy lista-Dijo Neko

-Bien-Dijo Matt sacando un condón y se lo pone- Es para protegerte y no dejarte embarazada ¿recuerdas?-

-Si, lo recuerdo-Dijo Neko-A-Apúrate, no aguanto mas-

Matt se acomoda y pone su miembro dentro de Neko, empieza a moverse, primero despacio y luego rápido y con fuerza.

-AAAH...Aaaah-Neko empezó a gemir y trato de ahogar sus gemidos-Nnngh...Matt!-

-N-Neko...aaah s-se siente bien ahí...a-adentro-Dijo Matt moviéndose dentro de ella

-aaah...M-Mas rápido!-Dijo Neko entre gemidos-dame mas fuerte-

-E-Esta bien-

Matt siguió moviéndose mas rápido dentro de Neko, mientras que ella solo podía gemir y estremecerse.

-aaaah...aaaah...-Gimió Neko

-Ne...Neko-Dijo Matt sintiendo que estaba a punto de venirse-M-me...aaah...me voy a correr-

Neko no lo escuchaba, solo sentía placer en ella y lo único que hacia era cerrar sus ojos y sentir lo estaba pasando.

_(Madonna & Justin:) _  
><em>Keep it up ….. <em>  
><em>Madonna <em>  
><em>You gotta get in line, hop <em>  
><em>Tick tock tick tock tick tock <em>  
><em>That's right, keep it up <em>  
><em>Keep it up, don't…. <em>  
><em>Madonna, uh <em>  
><em>You gotta get in line, hop <em>  
><em>Tick tock tick tock tick tock <em>

-Neko!-Matt se viene y Neko reacciona al sentir que toco su punto G.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!-Neko trata de recuperar la respiración-M-Matt!-

Los 2 gimieron a causa de todo lo que estuvieron haciendo hace un rato, Matt salio de Neko y se acostó al lado de ella, Neko se levanta, va a buscar su remera y el sostén y se lo pone junto con la ropa interior.

-Porque te vistes?-Pregunto Matt-Mejor quédate así-

-No me gusta que un chico me vea desnuda, eres mi novio pero aun así no estoy acostumbrada-Dijo Neko sonrojada y nerviosa, se vuelve a acostar junto a el.

-Y? que dices? estuve mejor que las otras veces no?-pregunto Matt

-Creo que si-Dije yo-Te voy a decir algo, el juego de los "5 minutos" no era para divertirme contigo, quería vengarme por lo que me hiciste hace unos días-

-Que?!-Dijo Matt-Y yo que te hice?-

Neko se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda -Tu-Dijo ella-Me contagiaste tu resfriado, y me dijiste que no lo harías...Mentiroso!-

Matt recordó lo que paso ese día, -De verdad lo siento-Dijo Matt y Neko sigue ignorándolo-En verdad, no quería contagiarte el resfriado...-La voltea haciendo que lo mire a los ojos, ella se sonroja-Me perdonas? No te enojes conmigo, no ahora-

-Amm...-Pensó Neko y luego responde-Oke, te perdono-Lo abraza y Matt corresponde, pasan 4 segundos y se separan, no escucharon el celular sonando indicando que termino el tiempo-Em...Oye Matt...Yo...-

-Que?-Pregunto el

-Quiero hacerlo otra vez-Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, se callan por un momento y luego se echan a reír

-Acabas de adivinar lo que pensaba-Dijo Neko riéndose y empujando un poco a Matt

-Yo tambien pensaba lo mismo-Se ríe y vuelve a abrazarla.

_(Timbaland:)  
>Breakdown<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado este songfic tanto como a mi al escribirlo! :D

Matt: Y Dejen reviews

Yo: Gracias por hacérmelo acordar Matty

Matt: No hay de que (sonríe)

Yo: Voy avisando que también haré un futuro songfic llamado "Subiré al infierno"

Matt: La pareja seremos Neko y yo (me abraza) y para la secuela que se va a llamar "Empezar de cero" nos va a ayudar un amigo de Neko

Yo: Y ese amigo es Luis Carlos :D que es mi dios yaoi de esta generación :3

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
